


Alternate Ending

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Clairvoyant, Dreams, F/M, First Kiss, Inhumans (Marvel), SHIELD, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Speculation, changing the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-2x18 speculative nonsense about Raina using her gift to gain control of afterlife and all to ruin the happy ending Skye and Coulson deserve!  Mostly, just an excuse to write Raina abusing her power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Ending

She _hated_ her dreams.

The life she had wanted for herself, to be something beautiful and special, now belonged to someone else.

Someone who had _never_ had to live the way she did. Forced to use her charm and her looks to get by. To always be reminded that, otherwise, she was an afterthought.

It all was just handed to her.

 _Skye_.

And the temple was supposed to be her moment of triumph. Where she defied everything that life had heaped upon her and emerged as her true self; the woman her grandmother had promised her she would become.

An angel.

Instead, it had been like tasting her own ashes.

She had become a monster.

The idea of this place, Afterlife. What a joke.

What a _tragedy_.

All of this power in their hands, and they'd kept it locked away. Instead of shaping the world, in the way evolution intended.

Gordon was pathetic. His inner rage about the change, bottled up all these years.  And trying to make up for his disfigured face by helping them hide.

Such power gone to waste. He could change the world in an instant. They would have _feared_ him.

Gordon could go anywhere, and instead, he came here. Over and over again.

Monsters on the inside. Monsters on the outside.

The world was full of monsters.

  
#

  
They were begging her to tell them what she'd seen. She could hear the voices of the Elders outside of her chamber when Lincoln had announced she'd had another dream.

Small minded fools.

Her skin was crawling beneath, like stinging insects. She wanted to be free of this pain, but all she could think about was the revulsion of seeing Skye, happy again.

_Why did she always dream about Skye?!_

Was it because they had gone through the change together? Was she _always_ going to be connected to her?

She flinched and lashed out, sending a pitcher of water sprawling to the floor next to her bed, breaking it into pieces.

Gordon appeared and seemed to look at her for a moment.

Who knew what he really ever saw.

Perhaps right through her? Maybe he was just like her, in the end, but never having dared what she had?

Jiaying was imprisoned, along with Cal and Skye.

That happy little family, reunited at last.

"What did you see?" Gordon asked.

Raina took in a breath, rustling behind the thin curtains.

"It was Skye."

"A favorite subject," Gordon answered.

She narrowed her eyes picking out the sarcasm in his tone.

"I don't get to decide what I dream," she groaned back at him. "I'd rather dream of anything but _her_."

"She's a prisoner here," Gordon replied. "Not a threat."

More than anything, she knew he was talking about Jiaying.  It would be a problem, but, she'd deal with it later.

"But her friends are not," Raina seethed back at him.

"SHIELD," he said, after a moment.

"They hunted me. They hunted her. Now, they're coming for us."

  
#

  
Gordon listened above all the shouting in the Council chambers. He listened. But it was all just static.

Pacing, he turned, trying to focus, as one of the Elders spoke.

"What if we just give her to them?"

"It's not that simple," Gordon said, hearing him above the din they were making.

"We've had to make sacrifices before," said another man. He recognized his voice and turned towards him.

"Her dream said that only Skye survived," he told him. "That all of this was burned to the ground."

The room became suddenly hushed.

A collective memory from over seven decades ago, before he was one of them.  When they were hidden in plain sight and men had come for them.  When the world had upheaved and sent them into hiding.

"They're coming for her," Gordon continued, wearily. "But also, for us."

"She's one of us!"

"No, she is not," he answered. He just wanted to be some place quiet. Peaceful. He sighed. "One of them, somehow, has a blood-tie to the Ancient Ones."

Now. Now! You could hear a pin drop. Gordon cracked his neck, feeling more relaxed.

"They've found us."

The man's voice was trembling, but it let Gordon focus.

"Can you bring him here?" the man pleaded. "And stop this?"

"I can't see him," Gordon answered, trying it again. "He's not one of us."

"What should we do?"

"Prepare for war."

The room erupted again.

  
#

  
"Raina said a man was coming for you," Lincoln said to her, handing her the styrofoam container.

"Is he coming to install wi-fi?" Skye replied non-chalantly, taking it from him. "Because, this place really needs it."

Lincoln looked at her very seriously. "This is not a joke, Skye."

"Why do you believe her?" Skye asked, frustrated, shrugging.

"She can see the future," Lincoln answered. "I saw it happen with my own eyes."

"Looks can be decieving," Skye said archly.

"Do you want to see us all obliterated?!"

"What do you mean?" Skye asked, putting the container down on the nearby table, giving him her attention.

"Raina said that a man was coming for you...she described him," he went on. "Older. He had blue eyes and a scar over his heart."

Skye suddenly turned away from him.

"She's telling the truth!" he said, grabbing her arm, yanking her towards him. "Isn't she?"

"He wouldn't do that," Skye answered, gritting her teeth.

"He wouldn't come for you?" Lincoln asked, it like it was something that wasn't possible.

"It's not like that," she said, shaking his arm loose, conflict playing over her face. "He protects people like us."

"She said your father knows him," Lincoln answered flatly. "I wonder if he'll give me the same answer?"

"Lincoln," she said, her eyes growing wide. "You know my father is crazy."

"He is," he replied sadly, walking away. "But at least he's on our side."

  
#

  
That horrible dream would never come to fruition now.

She'd made it impossible.

Perhaps she should thank Skye, later, for giving her this moment?

That revulsion at Skye and Coulson, reunited. Making a pact between Afterlife and SHIELD.

How happy they were together.

She would make them _beg_.

Like she had tried to bend him. Once. Twice.

Gambling on his duty to SHIELD, his feelings of betrayal and loss.

But, now, she had a dream.

And in it, Skye had taken him into her arms. Telling him she could hear his body calling to her. _What a line_. Then she kissed him.

Understandable, certainly. He'd do anything for her, and that same DNA swimming in their veins.

She would tell Coulson how he would never, ever, know what that kiss would feel like. He would never see Skye again.

As for Skye, well, she couldn't even look away from the wreckage of her own father, so, this was no gamble.

She laughed picturing Skye's face as she told her about what could've been. How they had made things right, and how he'd looked at her. Confessed that she was more to him than just SHIELD. How silly he'd looked kissing her back. Like he was young again.

So weak.

And with all that power.

 


End file.
